eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Archon
A force for good, the archons are vying for control of the plane of Shavarath against the demons and devils. While archon forces fight on the Battleground, they can also be summoned by the spellcasters of Eberron. Archons fought for the Five Nations during the Last War, though most predominantly for Thrane. Species There are many species of archons, most of them fighting the endless fight on Shavarath against the demons and devils. Hound Archon Hound archons look like well-muscled humans with canine heads. Like humans, they wear clothing, and though some prefer to use their claws and fangs, most like to wield weapons, like greatswords. They are champions of justice, who pursue and destroy whatever evil they come against. Like all archons, hound archons have darkvision, can teleport, detect evil, and speak almost any language. In addtion, they can change their shape, assuming any canine form from size small to size large, from dogs to wolves. Justice Archon The justice archon resembles a fully armored human, but with large wings of fire. Justice archons consider themselves the purest form of justice, and will mete this justice out with glee. They fully believe the violence they do is justified. While justice archons may choose to fight alone, they just as often provide air support for a squad of hound archons on the ground. Justice archons usually enter battle in full-plate armor, wielding a two-handed weapon like a greatsword. Their wings carry them aloft, and their magics allow their attacks to strike true. Like all archons, justice archons have darkvision, can teleport, detect evil, and speak almost any language. Lantern Archon Lantern archons are small sentient balls of floating light. Though they do not appear sentient, they are actually quite helpful. Lantern archons speak in soft, musical voices, and, since they lack bodies, offer aide and support. Lantern archons always give off a light, that does not end until death. They can use this light as an energy ray. Like all archons, they have darkvision, can teleport, detect evil, and speak almost any language. Trumpet Archon Trumpet archons are the heralds and the messengers of the archons. They appear to resemble green-skinned elves, with giant bird-like wings. They always carry with them a six-foot-long silver trumpet, which they use to herald archon troops. Trumpet archons are spellcasters by nature, and have a wide array of spells in their repertoire. They can also use their trumpets much as a bard would use his or her instrument; they can project beauty, woe, or despair. Like all archons, they have darkvision, can teleport, detect evil, and speak almost any language. Word Archon Word archons see themselves as the protectors of words such as "charity", "goodness", and "virtue." They appear to be female humans, held aloft by scattered papers in the shapes of wings. On Shavarath, they serve as guardians to archon fortresses, as well as guards to visitors under the archons' protection. Like all archons, they have darkvision, can teleport, detect evil, and speak almost any language. Unlike their brethren, word archons use truename magic instead of divine magics; each sheet of paper of their wings holds a rune of magic. Notable Names Since the archons are legion, very few individual names have been recorded, with the exception below: * During the Last War, in the year 983 YK, Thrane summoned four archons to spearhead their Great Eastern Campaign. These Archons, called the Messengers, each led a division: the Army of the Ascended, the Righteous Legion, the Legion of True Brethren, and the Army of the Eastern Crusade; and the four archons commanded 10,000 troops. The archons led the Thrane to take the cities of Eston and Kalazart. However, upon obtaining large trunks of books and scrolls, the forces withdrew to Flamekeep, and the Messengers vanished. Behind the Scenes While other third edition archons exist, they have not been placed in the Eberron campaign setting. These archons include the hammer archon, owl archon, sword archon, throne archon, and warden archon. With the advent of fourth edition, the archons of third edition have been significantly reworked. Instead of hound archons, justice archons, lantern archons, or trumpet archons, the archons of fourth edition are all elemental in nature. Known fourth edition archons include air, earth, fire, magma, storm, and water. While these archons have been mentioned in fourth edition Eberron, they have been seen on the Material Plane and not on Shavarath. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Races Category:Outsiders Category:Creatures with the Lawful subtype Category:Creatures with the Good subtype Category:Creatures found in Shavarath